Akatsuki at the amusment park
by Pany-chaan
Summary: One morning Pain tells the Akatsuki members to get ready for a trip to the Amusment park. It shows up to be the craziest trip ever! Will Deidara dare to confess his love to Sasori? Why is Zetsu gone? And WHY is Itachi stealing candy from children? o o'


Akatsuki at Grönalund!

Part 1-Good news

It was an usual day in the usual Akatsuki hide-out. All members besides Pain were eating dinner and as all usual days, being as usual as they could be. Deidara was arguing about art with Sasori, Hidan was trying to piss Kakuzu off, Kisame was watching the scene with a grin, Konan was trying to make an origami bird with her napin, Zetsu were talking to himself, Itachi were eating in total peace and Tobi... Tobi was. Well, being Tobi.

As time runned by, Suddelny a big shape was standing in front of the table. Pain. He coughed and tryed to gain some attention... But (obviously) failed. Trying again... Sigh.

He walked to the table and smashed his fists down on the table hard.

"Shut up, all of you!"

Everyone stopped imediately. They all turned their head towards the leader, confusion and fare on their faces.

Pain sighed and inwardly cheered for beeing able to gain the freaks attention, and started to speak.

"Mina-san! We're going to a pleasure park!" he said, with a happy tone and a smile.

A few silent seconds passed.

The members looked at their leader with confusion, disgust and rather amusement.

Hidan broke the silence though.

"What'te fuck! Pleasure park? What the fuck is wrong with your pervy mind?"

Pain rose his brows, as Hidan continued.

"I don't wanna go to a fucking making-out, Icha Icha, sex paradise!"

All the members started to blush at the thought, besides Pain, who face palmed.

"Don't you know what a pleasure park is, Hidan?"

Hidan tilted his head.

"Of course I know! I fucking told you some seconds ago!"

Pains left eye twithed and he rolled his eyes.

Of coouuurse he knew! Pah!

"A pleasure park is the same thing as theme park", said the leader with a calm voice.

Kisame swallowed a bit of his pancakes and tilted his head, something like Hidan.

"Theme park? Is that some sort of park with a theme?"

Deidara snorted.

"Of course it isn't! Even I know what a 'Theme park' is, and I'm even blonde,un" ,he put his thumb on his chin, for effect. He took a silent deep breath and...

"A theme park is..."

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks, waiting for the answer...

"...Actually...It is..."

Silence.

" I got no idea..."

Kisame gave a deathglare, Pain had a seizure and Hidan stood up, swearing at Deidara...

After a while when Pain came back to understanding, he found all the members arguing about what a Theme park was. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes and ;

"SHUT UP ALL OFF YOU FUCKING CHICKENS!"

Everything went silent, besides Tobi, who gave a small giggle when Pain said 'chickens'.

With his always serious look, he looked at all the members in unbelief. How could all these S-rank criminals be so... Idiotic?

"A theme park, is the same thing as an amusment park, my fellow daycare kiddies."

Everyone blushes and lookes down.

After some time, Pain sighs and smiles.

"Akatsuki! We're going to Grönalund! So pack your bags and w-"

"What's Grönalund, un?"

Part 2-We're going to Grönalund, fuck it!

Finally, Pain made it clare to the others, what Grönalund is. And everybody starts to pack their bags. Hidan and Deidara - who usually hang around alot since their personalities fit very (all too) well - were making a list on what rides they were going to try out.

Both of them loved amusment parks and were looking forward tomorrow. The list had growed all too much... Only the baby rides were missing...

Sitting on the ground in Deidaras and Sasoris room had never been funnier. (Actually it hadn't ever been fun at all, but...)

Deidara raised his hand in the air with full power and shut his eyes, wearing a grin.

"Jet line here we come, un!"

Hidan mimiced Deidaras actions and add a follwer.

"Extreme is fucking going to blow up!"

And that's how they keeped on screaming until Sasori's voice was heard from the living room.

"Shut up!"

Hidan pointed at Sasori in a screaming way (Family guy monkey.. u know...)and shouted.

"You shut up, fucker!"

Deidara started to laugh when no answer was recived from his partner. That earned a sudden glomp from Hidan and they both fall to the ground laughting.

"We're the fucking best!"

"Un"

They stayed silent for a while, then Deidara crawled over to shut the door. He then looked at Hidan in an usure way. Hidan gave him his well known 'whatte fuck?' look and tilted his head slightly.

Deidara sighed.

"I... Don't know how to do it, un."

Hidan smilied.

"Oh, that..."

Well, you see, Deidara had a crush in someone. He liked someone very very much... Yeah he maybe even loved this person. Put he didn't think this person liked him back. Actually he didn't think he liked him at all... And he wanted to spend his time on the amusment park with this person... But he couldn't ask. He couldn't coz... He didn't know how to ask. He was too scared that the person he loved would give an answer that would crush his heart like broken glass.

So, what would he do?

Yes, he could ask his best friend for help...

With a deep sigh, Hidan put a comforting hand on Deidaras shoulder.

"Don't ask him."

At his answer, Deidara's eyes widened and he rose his brows.

Hidan made himself more clear.

"I've got a feeling you're going to get what you want very soon."

Deidara looked down.

"Feelings doesn't count..."

Hidan rolled his eyes at the others desperate words.

"Just trust me"

Part 3- And finally here we are at Grönalund!

It was dark evening.

As each member were wearing an alldayaround band on their wrists, they slipp't apart. Hidan with Deidara, Itachi with Pain and Sasori, Konan alone, Zetsu with Kakuzu and Tobi with Kisame.

Of course i can't tell you about all of them at the same time, so lets start with a random guy...

Hmm... What about... Tobi? He's Random.

Tobi and Kisame didn't want to go somewere together, they just ended up that way. When you go to Grönalund with Tobi you gotta be ready to end up in Lustiga huset. Holy Jesus...

Kisame sighed as he got the tickets and went in with his little pet named Tobi. It all felt mildly amusing for them both, Kisame smiled all the time and Tobi just talked with Kisame(coughhimselfcough). Anyways, when they came to the randomly spinning platform, Tobi decided to go walk on it. Yes... Tobi was walking on a never stopping platform... How fun.

"Kisame-san! This is unbelivable! You can keep on walking and walking and you wont go anywere!"

The random creature earned a few creeped peeks from random peaple and a sarcastic one from Kisame.

"That's nice Tobi, but we better get going now. Were wasting time..."

Tobi stayed silent for a moment, still walking, then he scrathed the back of his head.

"I can't... Kisame-san, I'm stuck..."

Kisame started to laugh. He walked on the platform and looked proud.

"It's easy, just look at me..."

He tryed to get off, but failed, totally. It was harder than it seemed! The thing just keeped on spinning and you never had time to get off! It was walk or fall...

As the men were trying their hardest to get off, one of the other akatsuki members found them. Kakuzu. Kisame gave him a help searching look and a big red blush. First he rose a brow. Then he wiped his eyes in disbelief. After that he just stared. Finally he couldn't hold back a big laughter.

"S-shut up! It's harder than it seemes! Just help already!" Kisame shouted in an annoyed, embaressed way.

Kakuzu snorted and walked up on the spinning hell thingie.

"I understand Tobi, but you, Kisame?"

Kisame blushed and watched as Kakuzu helped Tobi off, holding his hand and everything... Oh he couldn't wait until he helped himself...

Shit! Holy- Did he just want Kakuzu to hold his hand? H-he must be sick! Yes... That's it...

When Kakuzu was done he turned to Kisame.

"You'll fix that yourself right?"

Kisame couldn't help but to grow some disapointment when he was turned down by Kakuzu, but he kept his poker face...

"No, I can't seriously."

"Then you'll own me money..."

"Yeah yeah just help me, I feel like Tobi..."

Kakuzu took Kisames hand and tryed to push him off, but to his surprisement, he found Kisame too heavy and suddenly he falled down on him. Whoops...

Kisame felt like he was going to die any minute, Kakuzu didn't look all too happy.

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu blushed and turned away.

"It's ok..."

Kisame rose his brows. Odd...

"O-oh good..."

"At least you're off now..."

"Yes..."

Tobi (Madara) watched the scene and made it clare... It was so obvious... Hahaha! Who would have thought these two would find feelings for each other? Anyways he would make sure to get Kisame and Kakuzu closer to each other...

Kisame smiled a little and Kakuzu coughed.

"We should go find the others. Especially Hidan..."

Tobi jumped a little.

"Yah, coz Hidan and Deidara are very dangerous together right? Pain told me that!"

"Ohh, yes, Hidan and Deidara should be banned from seeing each other, they are very dangerous friends, indeed..." Kisame said with a freaked look.

Kakuzu started to walk towards exit.

"Iku ze..."

Part 4- Grönalund, un! Prepare yourself! part 1

Hidan took a good look at the amusment park.

"Holy Jashin!"

Deidara jumped up'n'down (as Tobi xD)

"What do we do first? What do we do first?"

"Let's try Extreme!"

"Yosh!"

Butterflies growing in their stomachs, they waited 'til they could try Extreme out.

But when they sat down on the ride, Deidara started to worry...

"What if I start to feel bad?"

Hidan looked at him and smiled.

"You wont, trust me!"

And the thing started to move. Deidara and Hdan had read in the web page that Extreme was Grönalund's most twisted ride. It made you holy dizzy.

And holy gods that ride was fast... And it twisted and spinned, it did! It made you fucking scream and laught at the same time!

Afterwards Deidara was walking like if he was drunk, and Hidan was helping him... to walk... Ahum...

"Oi, Dei, You seem to be very easy affected by these kind of thing..."

"Noooo, nooo, dear Hidan, lets go to Jet line, un~~"

"..."

Hidan helped Deidara walk to Jet line. By then, Deidara could walk himself and were feeling normal again. Jet line was the merry go round that most of the people tryed out. They sat down, and luckily got a place in the front. So all the insects flying by would smash into their faces... How fun...

They sat down and waited... For something that felt like hours... But then, finally, the ride started. It goed goed and... up... then... DOOooowwwWWNNN!

"GWAAAAHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUNNN!"

"FUUUUUCCKKKKKKKKK!"

Oh, its going straight forward now and - on the side!

Deidara hated that part, he felt like he was going to fall off!

"WE'RE GUNNA DIEEEE! WE'RE GUNNA DIE, UUUNNN!"

"Shut up, Deidaraaa!"

The ride continued down and then suddenly it made a nice, scary, screamy looping.

"Shit, uuuun!"

"BANZAAAIII!"

The ride keeped on going and when it was done, It was both Hidan and Deidara who were pushing to walk. That's when Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu saw them.

"Deidara-senpai!~"

When Deidara heard the familiar voice, he took Hidans hand and led them into a random ride. Tobi and co: just runned after, but luckily, they couldn't stop them before they were on. So they decided to stand down there and watch, that would be amusing too since the ride was the scariest ride at whole Grönalund.

Yes, Tilten.

It was the same thing as fritt fall, but when you're up in the air, your chair will point down towards the ground and 'then' you'll go down.

People described the feeling like 'You feel like your life is going to end'...

Interesting!

The ride hadn't moved to go up yet, and Hidan noticed Konan sitting down next to Deidara. He snorted.

"Konan? Why are you pushing limits?"

Konan rose a brow.

Deidara chuckled.

"You girl's aren't brave! You can't ride this!"

"It's too much for you!"

Konan grinned and made herself comfy.

"Right..."

Deidara and Hidan glanced at each other.

Deidara (who was sitting in the middle) placed his hands at Hidans and Konans when they stared to move up...

"If I die... Call my mom and tell her that I love her, un..."

Hidan didn't move.

"Freak"

Konan just sat there, no emotion on her face.

"Right..."

Now they were in the top of Fritt fall.

Deidara was regretting the whole running away from Tobi thing...

"We're gunna dieeee"

"Will you ever learn that you don't die when you're on a fucking attraktion?"

Deidara shut his eyes hard when the chairs were pointed down...

"Konaaaaan..."

"Right..."

Hidan looked over at stockholm.

"Hey I can see everything from here! See? Isn't that Bolibompa's televisio-"

Hidan gave Stockholm a last glance and-

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhHHHH!"

They all screamed the whole way down to the ground... But! Why the fuck wasn't Konan screaming? How! Was she an Alien?

When they got off the first thing Hidan did was to slap Konans head. She still showed no emotion.

"What is fucking wrong with you! You didn't show a single emotion on the whole ride!"

Konan was still blank.

"Right..."

Then Tobi and co: came. kisame laughted and patted Deidaras back.

"You looked like you were going to shit yourself up there!"

Kakuzu smiled.

"You're gilrier than Konan, Deidara.."

This was too much for poor Hidan and Deidara. They ended up in the ~wonderful~ emo corner...

"I'm girly..."

"We lost to a fuckin' girl..."

...

"...Hi Sasuke, un..."

Part 5 - Stealing candy from babies =) At grönalund.

Itachi wasn't much for a rider, and he didn't feel like doing much. So, hanging out 'round the leader would be good enough. Oh, and Sasori...

He looked around and cathed sight of a little boy, with a red/green/yellow lollipop in his mouth. He was licking it with apetite... Mmm... Lollipop...

Ahum, he maybe could buy one...

Itachi stared at the boy and didn't notice Sasori and Pain leaving him, talking together...

Five minutes was enough for Itachi, he stepped forward to the little boy and gave him a smile.

"Hi, poor thing"

The boy stopped to lick and gave Itachi an innocent confused look.

"Who ar yu?"

Itachi smiled more.

"I'm god and i've come to rescue you from that devilious lollipop"

The boy looked at his lollipop and then gave it to Itachi.

"God, take it, pleasee"

Itachi keeeeped on smiling.

"Thank you!" he said and turned around to leave, but first he said a last thing to the boy.

"Keep on trust in god, little boy!"

The boy looked at Itachi for a moment, then grinned.

"I belive in Jashin!"

Aw... That's odd... Seemes like Hidans are growing...

Too bad for Itachi, the lollipop contained too much sugar for his own good, so he grew hyper. And so it continued, he walked around on Grönalund and stealed candy from kids.

That's our Itachi... (Not _)

Part 6- Love in the air at Grönalund

Pain and Sasori made it to see Deidara, Hidan and Konan's Fritt fall Tilten ride.

But no one noticed them, it was many people at Grönalund this day...

Sasori stared at Deidara as he placed his hands on Konan's and Hidan's ...

Jealous, Sasori?

He shook his head iwardly and looked quite amused when he saw how frightened Deidara was... And it goed DoowN... Wow... He maybe could try that too... He could ask the blonde if he wanted to go with him... alone...

Ooh, maybe he was getting sick... (why does everyone think they're sick when they love someone but wont tell em' ?)

Pain looked at Sasori and (as Tobi) observed the blush on his cheeks, and that he was looking on the blondie...

"Sasori?"

Sasori was gone...

"Mhmm..."

"Sasori!"

"Y-yes?"

Pain smiled.

"You've fallen for the blonde, huh?"

Sasori's heart jumped as a red blush found it's way to his face.

"N-n-n-n-naaah..." he looked away.

"It's obvious"

"Fuck..."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Never"

"What?"

"Never!"

"I can't hear youuu"

"..."

"You must"

"Why so?"

"...He's head over heels for you, baka! It's so damn obvious!"

"W-what!"

"For example; Don't you notice how he crawles closer to you when we're sitting and watching TV?"

"...No..."

"Come on!"

"But I didn't know I'm gay! It's too sudden! I don't want tooo"

"You're born to be gay, stay with it!"

"Wha-"

"Let's go tell him~"

"No! Noo!"

"You must!"

Pain grabbed Sasoris shirt.

"AAAAaaaahhhhHHH!"

Dragging Sasori towards the others, and slapping him wasn't hard...

"You're a man!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Really? Thanks for telling me, I didn't know"

Pain sighed.

"I mean that you should take it as a man, You're gay. It's in you DNA, Haurray"

Sasori blushed. Stupid song...

"Shut up, It's not that"

Pain tilted his head.

"It's... I don't know how to tell him..."

"Baka! He loves you, it doesn't matter how you tell him!"

Sasori turned around to leave,

"How can you be so sure?"

but pain grabbed him again.

"I'm ze awesum leadah!~"

Sasori sighed and watched as Tobi and co: came over (Including Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, Konan and Hidan)

Tobi jumped to Sasori and hugged him. (Soo random! o.O Tobi hugging Sasori?)

"Sasori-samaaa~"

Sasori snorted and pushed Tobi off.

"Go find a life..." (Like Sanna says! xD)

Deidara winked at Sasori.

"Hi, Danna"

"Hey, Deidara..."

They both blushed.

A uncomfort silence passed until Pain.

"Sooo, I think Sasori Wants to tell you smething, Deidaraaa~"

Sasori gave Pain an annoyed glare but turned to Deidara as he spoke.

"What is it, danna, un?"

"W-weeell..."

But Tobi was unfontunately there to ruin the whole moment.

"It think Sasori loves Deidara, hahahaa~"

Or maybe fortunately?

Deidara and Sasori looked at Tobi like if he had punched their guts.

Pain coughed, Kakuzu grinned, Hidan smiled, Kisame blushed and Konan giggled.

Another uncomforable silence...

And Pain broke it again.

"Now, I don't think Tobi knew what Sasori wanted to say..."

Tobi looked at pain.

"But I didn't tell what Sasori wanted to say! I told what I thought about! Coz I saw Sasori staring at Deidara when they were on that scary thing, he always stares at Deidara-sempai like that!"

Konan started to laugh with Kisame, this was all too funny. Even the leader gave a little chuckle.

Deidara was over boiling, his face red as a tomato he grabbed Hidan and Konan and walked (furiously) towards another attraktion.

Part 7- Grönalund broken

Everyone else stayed there and and watched Dedara dissappear with Konan and Hidan.

Pain looked at Sasori.

"Nice work, puppet..."

"Tobi screwed it!" Sasori said.

Tobi hugged Sasori again.

"But Tobi didn't mean to make Deidara-sempai angry! Neither Sasori-samaaHe just wanted to help!"

Sasori - once again - pushed (coughpunchedcough) Tobi off and closed his eyes.

"Whatever..."

Kisame tryed to cheer him up.

"You did you best..."

"...Thanks..." sasori almost whispered.

"I don't belive Deidara is angry, Sasori..."

Sasori looked at Pain in confusion as he continued.

"I think he's embaressed, confused and happy."

Sasori's eyes widened.

"He was blushing heavily! How could you say he's not embaressed!" Kakuzu finally shouted.

Suddenly they all stopped when they heard a big laughter from...

"Hey guuuyss3"

Itachi!

Kisame's mouth went wide open, his partner was acting like a kid! (xDD)

"WhoooaA!"

Tobi screamed and went to see what was wrong with usually silent, emotionless Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai! What happened to you!"

Itachi laughted and gave Tobi a warm, nice hug.

"Too much sugar~"

Everyone felt their jaws touch the ground when Itachi hugged Tobi. He hugged someone! And of all people, Tobi! This is beginning to get scary...

"What happened while I was gone?"

Pain telled the whole story for Itachi and that made him laugh.

"Sasoriii is in loove~"

But by then Sasori had disappeared and was walking alone somewere else, to clear his mind.

Part 8 - I think we should stop adding 'Grönalund' to every title... ouch! Now we did...-_-'

Deidara puched Hidan and konan into the Katapulten line. He then let go of them and let out a loooong 'un'. Konan smiled and tapped his back.

"Seemes like someone likes you"

Hidan grinned.

"And seemes like you like him back"

Deidara blushed heavily and shook Hidan.

"It's not true! He didn't say it himself!"

Konan rolled her eyes.

"But it's so obvious, Deidara!"

"Yeah, didn't you see the way he fucking blushed when you were-"

"But I can't belive it!"

"Then fuckin' don't"

Hidan dragged Deidara to the ride and sat him down.

After the ride Deidara wasn't in the mood of going at any rides anymore, so he told Hidan and Konan to go on without him for a moment.

He walked trough the park, thinking of the same thing all the time. Did Sasori like him?

He watched as the moon found it's way to the sky and the stars stared to appear. All the attraktions light were shining in so many diffferent colors. Everything was so peaceful...

Suddenly he cathed sight of Sasori, he was sitting on one of the park benches and he looked deep away. What was he thinking of?

He took a deep breath as he decided to be brave enough to go sit down next to him. But Sasori didn't notice him. Aww...

He poked gently on Sasori's shoulder.

"Sasori no danna, un?" he whispered.

Sasori jumped, and scared Deidara a bit but calmed down.

"Y-yes?"

"Hi..." Deidara had no clue what to say...

"Hi, Deidara..."

They blushed.

Sasori started.

"A-about what happened... I..."

"Un...?"

"I..." can't say it.

Deidara sighed and stood up, he waved a hand in front of Sasori and offered him to stand up too. So he did.

"Will you help me catch a plushie, un?"

Sasori looked away.

"Yeah, whatever..."

Part 9 - Why can't I resist the urge to add 'Grönalund' to... OH FUCK! D*

Hidan and Konan tryed out a few more things, 'til Konan had to go to the toilet.

Waiting outside was exiting... Yeah, really.

Hidan wasn't the most paitiented person and was actually feeleing jailed. He wanted to keep on ...

Waiting like that, he heard Itachi's voice from somewere...?

"Hidaaan!~ Hii!"

Okay... Now he was scared... REALLY freaked out! Was that really Itachi?

"Hi, stranger..."

Itachi pouted.

"My name is Itachii..."

Holy Jasshin! Itachi (?) was pouting!

"What's wrong with you?"

"Haha, I ate too much candy..."

Hidan rose a brow and looked un amused.

"That explains a lot... You're acting like a little brat..."

Itachi looked hurted.

"You don't like it?"

"Would it make any sense if I did?"

"Weeell..." Itachi randomly hugs Hidan "That depends on what you think about mei~"

Hidan blushes but tryes to hide it.

"I fuckin'see..."

"So, Hidan-kun?"

"?"

"What do you think about me?"

Hidan blushes more and more.

"Well I.. Uuuh, I don't really, ehhh, aahh..."

"Aww, you can really be cute when you want to, Hidan~" Itachi brushes his cheek to Hidans.

"Y-you're scaring me, 'Tachi..."

"Mjau?"

Dear Jashin help me, I'm stuck with a adorable freak on this amusment park and he wont let me go. I would be very happy if you made him act normal. And please, make him give me a kiss or two~ -I meeeaaan! No No! ... Never mind...

Hidan felt Itachi wrapping his arms around his gut and pushing him closer.

"'Tachi!"

"But, Hiidaaan, You're so cute and warm~"

Hidan sighed, but when he saw a women with blue hair appearing outside the toilet house (or whatever to name it) he jumped. Wasting no time, he took Itachis hand and runned as far away from Konan as possible. What would she (the devil angel) say if she saw him and Itachi like that! Gossip was her speciality!

He runned to the harbour and stayed there for a moment to catch his breath.

Itachi didn't know why Hidan had runned away, but he cared less. Right now the only thing he cared about was why he thought Hidan was incedibly cute? And candy...

Hidan opened his eyes and saw Itachi face to face with himself. He was about to push away when he felt he couldn't...? Itachi was hugging him.

Suddenly a small, green leaf falled down on Hidans nose. Cool thing, cuse it stayed there...

Itachi looked at it and tip-toed to be able to blow the leaf away from Hidan's face. Hidan felt Itachi's breath on himself like nice and soothing. They stayed like that for a while, but Itachi broke the silence. But he didn't say anything. Instead he started to 'na' on Hatsune Mikus song, rain.

His voice was pure and beatiful. Hidan liked it.

From some distance, Kisame was watching the scene. He was glad his partner (most likely) had found a lover...

Maybe jealous too, since he hadn't...

He felt a water drop on his cheek, as it started to rain.

Part 10 - Give an entrace for love. (Yes! now i didn't add 'Grönalund' to the tit... T^T...)

Deidara and Sasori had made their way to the Plushie aoutomats. Deidara had never catched any plushies with that fucking glove thing, but he bet Sasori could!

Sasori looked at Deidara, who was pushing him towards one of the things.

"Do you want me to catch a plush?"

"Un, un! I'm a failer when it comes to these things! But you should be skilled! I know you're very good with your hands!"

Ooops... That last sentence has a very big possibility to be missunderstood...

"D-deidara?" Sasori blushed.

"Y-you know what I meant, un! Just get going!"

Starting the machine, Sasori, with no big problems catched one of the plushies, harder it was to get it out of the machine. The background music was Po pi po and Deidara was a big fan of Vocaloid so he singed along. Not that he liked vegetables but it was one of his favorite songs...

Finally the plushie was down. And Sasori was proud. And Deidara was happy! (xD)

He took the plushie and ...

It was a cute little carrot plushie, with eyes like this ( _ ) and it held a little heart, there it was written - Roses are red, violets are blue...yadda, yadda, yadda...can I sleep with you? -

They read it at the same time and their faces went red.

With a cough Sasori pushed his partners shoulder as a sign to move.

"We better find the others now..."

Deidara nodded.

As they were walking, Deidara asked Sasori about were they were going...

"Where do you want to go?"

Deidara thought for awile, then decided.

"I think Pain told all of us to meet at the scene right before the concert starts, right? And it begins very soon, un..."

"You're right..."

On their way to the big scene, they saw the creepiest of creepy things.

Yeah, they saw 'them'...

Deidara's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

Same for Sasori.

"I-i-i-i-iiis that Hidan and Itachi, un?"

Sasori twitched.

"Looks like it!"

"...I'm scared..."

Part 11 - I am not going to name this part cuse i'll just use 'that' word... Fuck! I named it!

Kisame dicided to leave Hidan and Itachi some privacy and started too walk towards the scene. On his way he found Kakuzu and Tobi.

"Heyy!"

"Kisame-saaaaaan!"

Kisame went to walk with Tobi and Kakuzu.

"You'll never guess what I saw!"

Tobi jumped again...

"What? What? What did you see, Kisame-saaan?"

Kakuzu just looked.

Kisame grinned.

"This will intrest you, Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu gave a confused look.

"I think your partner has found a boyfriend..."

Kakuzu's jaw dropped.

"Hidan is GAY?"

Tobi stood still.

"Wow... Who? Who does he like?"

Kisame chuckled.

"Guess, Tobi."

"Give me a hint!"

"Hmm... He's close to me..."

"Kakuzu?"

Kisame blushed.

"No, BAKA!"

"...Pain?"

"...No"

"Sasori?"

Sigh.

"Nooo"

"Deidara? Isn't he your ex-boyfri-"

Bigger blush.

"NOOOO!"

Kakuzu sighed.

Tobi bonked his head...

"I really don't know..."

Kisame looked at Kakuzu.

"I don't know either, there is no one that would fit with Hidan that Tobi hasn't said.."

Kisame face palmed...

"It's Itachi, you failed NoObs..."

Kakuzu had a seizure and Tobi swallowed his saliva in wrong throat.

Kisame had to punch Tobi's back a few times and slap Kakuzu 'til they were in an understanding mood.

It was very shocking for everyone that Hidan and Itachi would become a pair one day... But most of them blamed the sugar in Itachis body that were taking over his brain...

Part 12 - A rainy sky above Grönalund (... *emo corner*)

A rain drop was felt on Itachis arm. Another... And it started to rain.

Hidan felt Itatchis hand raising and being put on his cheek. He felt how his muscels were getting tensed and his face turning crimson. Itachi was also flushing and he was still singing 'rain'. By now they were both wet, both hair... and clothes... Tension raising... Hidan felt a warm feeling inside. It was jumpy, nice and caused alot of butterflies to grow inside his stomach. It wasn't a new feeling... He had always felt like this when he was around Itachi... but that happened very rarely. But when it happened, he could feel his heart tickeling... He thought Itachi was cute, and nice. He always smiled to Hidan in that way that he liked it... And that was so lovely. He was feeling love wasn't he?

He continued to listen to Itachi, carefully. He sang godlike... But he suddenly stopped to sing, and buried his face into Hidan's shoulder, his mouth smiling a little and his brows looking pitiful. Hidan pushed their bodies closer and wrapped his arms around Itachi. It felt a lttle bit odd that none of them said anything... But maybe it was supposed to be this way...? Itachi didn't really know much what he was doing... He just felt like he wanted to do this. And he had felt like he had wanted to do it for a long time now... He knew he had always liked Hidan. He was so energyful and always so happy. Even if Hidan talked alot and could be loud sometimes, he listened. And someone who will listen is a good someone. He always felt so warm around Hidan... Probably coz Hidan was a warm hearted person... Even if it was chilly right now, Itachi felt warm. Not only because their bodies were stuck together... It was also beacause of the love he felt inside... Hidan's hair was screwed up by the rain, the well known back slick was now ruined. His hair was down. Itachi's hair was holy wet too. With pony-tail and on his shoulder/back. Suddenly, Hidan put his hand on Itachi's chin. He looked into Itachis eyes, and then pushed his lips onto Itachi's. Itachi made no move to stop Hidan, he moved along and brushed his lips with Hidans. Hidan moved his hands inside Itachis shirt and moved his hands in sync with his lips. He heard Itachi moan a little and licked his lips bafore leaving the lips totally. They were both confused...

But not that confused...

"Itachi..."

Itachi looked up at Hidan with his half lidded eyes, blushing heavily.

"I think I love you..."

Actually the words came as a surprise to Itachi. He didn't exept Hidan to like 'him'... But it made him happy! And it also made him giggle.

"I... Think I love you too, Hidan..."

Hidan smiled in relief that the anwer wasn't negative. He pushed Itachi closer, nose to nose.

"But, Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about me?"

Hidan took some time to think. What did he think about him? Well...

"You're the one wo could make me happy if I would be down without doing anything but giving me that smile of yours. You're wonderful..."

Itachi gave Hidan a little peck on the lips.

"You 'aare' cute~"

"...And you're still half on earth half on heaven..."

Part 13 - There still are feelings to be confessed at grönalund...

Fianlly all of the members we're gathered in front of the scene. Besides Hidan and Itachi... A concert with all random singers was about to start. While waiting everyone took their time to talk together.

Alot of questions about what was on Deidara's plush was asked but god if he answered... Another problem was the questions about the new gay pair~ Whoa! When Hidan and Itachi came, Kakuzu was first to go jump on Hidan and ask him about what he had done with Itachi, wich pissed Hidan off and made him smash his head into sasori's head and dizziing him. (Since Sasori is made by real wood xD REAL wood o.O)

Before they knew it, the concert was moving on. All different bands were there. An'cafe, Hearts grow, Vocaloid, Maximum the hormone and many more. The bands played and the crowd listened. Then they came to a part when the random speaker callled up one of the crowd and made them sing a song for the rest of the people. (Embaressing... _) If you wanted to sing, you just held your hand up straight in the air.

Belive it or not, but one of the people wanting to sing, was Deidara. Oh, And Itachi... Too bad none of them were picked out. But round two...

The 'speaker' took a look around to see who seemed good for a singer and a cute person.

His look catched a thin blonde jumping...creature. And it was decided! (Yosh! xD)

"Hey you over there!" He pointed at Deidara "You seem to have a living charakter! Get up here!"

Deidara runned up to the stage. The people were cheering!

"What's your name?"

Deidara throw a peace sign towards the crowd.

"Deidara!"

The crowd started to fan-girl scream and jump...

The speaker stood still.

"Deidara? From Akatsuki?"

Deidara nodded.

"Wow! That's a big fish to cacth at Grönalund!"

Deidara smiled.

"We're all here"

By now Deidara thought this crowd was CP or something, coz they seemed to be killing themseves, just coz 'Akatsuki' were there...? Fan-girls... Hmm, and he bet he could see a SVT car somewere to the right side... Ah, big fuzz...

Oh, someone was touching his shoe... Fan-girl, it seemed like. What did she want?

"Do you like Sasori?"

Another one...

"Is it true you guys love each other? Please answer!"

...This was very scary... But poor things, he should give them some answer, after all, if they didn't exist, they wouldn't be this beloved.

Deidara kneed forward and took the girls hand. By now, she was crying...

He said (not too loud, coz he could feel Sasori listening)

"I do love Sasori, but I'm not sure if he loves me, un"

The girl(s -_-) shook his hand and shouted.

"He do! I promise!"

"Take it easy, you. And you don't really know him so..."

Then he heard someone else.

"ASK SASORI OUT!"

That actually made him blush like hell cuse he saw Sasori facepalming...

But the speaker saved him.

"Now now, we should go on with the programs! Deidara? Do you want to pick a song or do you want to try your luck? Chance?

Deidara thought for a while.

"Chance, un"

"Hai!~"

He watched the big screen behind them search for a random song he was going to sing.

There!

Hmm? 'I love you' ?

Oh shit how embaressing... Oh whatever...

He took the mic that was given to him and took a deep breath, sqeezed the lush a little and... The music started.

He saw the others member sitting on their places and glaring at him. Some giggleing some smiling. Hidan had an evil smile and that was quite confusing. Sasori was... Normal. Hmpf.

Surprising, no one of the fan-girls were jumping on them...? Oh, Pain was threathing them to death. That explains alot... Anyways, How did the lyrics to this song go anyway? He could only the instrumental music. Hah, thank jashin there was a screen in front of him... And behind him if by any reasons he would need to read ultra big letters... Hey. Did he just say Thank 'jashin'?

Whoops, no more time to think, here it goes...

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear_

_If only you were mine_

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

Had Deidara ever blushed this much? What was wrong with this song? He felt like it was saying everything he had wanted to say to Sasori! Sasori...

He threw a glace over at his partner, but he wasn't prepared for their eyes to meet and that just made him more embaressed. Sasori was looking at him!~

And the crowd was fucking screming their throuths out...

_I love you, please say_

_You love me too, these three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Till the end of time_

Suddenly the crowd went silent. They all looked touched for some reason? Creeps...

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside_

_Just to walk right up to your door_

_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_

_Just like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word he handed me this letter_

_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

_I love you, please say_

_You love me too, these three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Till the end of time_

He looked over at Sasori while singing.

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah_

_And maybe I, I need a little care_

_And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you_

_Oh you need somebody just to hold you_

_If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

_I love you, please say_

_You love me too_

_Please say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_These three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_Please please_

_Say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_My baby_

_Together, together, forever_

_Till the end of time_

_I love you_

_I will be your light_

_Shining bright_

_Shining through your eyes_

Everyone started to clap their hands and he heard more and more 'You were staring at Sasoriii! Kyaaaa~~' or 'That's just tooooo cute!'

...

And Sasori was blushing too...

"That was pure beatifulness, Deidara-sama!"

Ohh! He called him 'sama'~ He was flattered! Hohohoo!~

"Domo arigato, un" he smiled.

"Now, Do you want any other Akatsuki member to sing a song?" The speaker asked the crowd. From what Deidara could hear, It was mostly Itachi. And Itachi was choosed. Thank god he was hyper, otherwise he maybe would have killed half the people there.

Itachi walked up and took the mic from Deidara.

"Itachi-donno, what is your choice?"

Deidara snorted. Donno? Pfft, okay so maybe Itachi was a bit better than him, but they didn't have to trait him as god himself. Paah!

Itachi laughted causing the crowd to scream...

"I think I'll pick a random one~"

Speaker-san pointed at the big screen.

"Then let's see what you get!"

Itachi really had a good song. It fitted his hyperness perfectly. And he would probably be sisnging to Hidan. The song was 'Jungle drum'. Destiny really knows how to pick.

Itachi streched his body and ...

_Hey I'm in love_

_my fingers keep on clicking_

_to the beating of my heart_

_hey I can't stop my feet_

_ebony and ivory and dancing_

_in the street_

_hey it's 'cause of You_

Right there he pointed at his oh so beloved Jashinist. Everyone shut up. Why the heck did he point at 'Hidan'? Maybe it was Kisame? But he was standing meters away. Holy-...

When the crowd grew enough IQ to understand that Hidan and Itachi were together (since when?) they started again. 'ADORABLEEEE!~~~KYAAAAA!'

_the world is in a crazy hazy hue_

_my heart is beating like a jungle drum_

__

_..._

_man You got me burnin'_

_I'm the moment between_

_the striking and the fire_

_hey read my lips_

_'cause all they say is_

_kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss_

He threw a flying kiss to Hidan~~ (thats random o.O) And that made the crowd more fangirly...

_no it won't ever stop_

_my hands are in the air_

_yes I'm in love_

_my heart is beating like a jungle drum_

__

_..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Now when Itachi thinked of it... This was quite how he felt... Cool! rakatakakasksdaagaaadoooooo~~

_..._

_my heart is beating like a jungle drum_

_my heart is beating like a jungle drum_

_my heart is beating like a jungle drum_

__

_..._

Itachi left the mic there and jumped down, then he throwed himself at Hidan who was flushing.

"You're so high 'Tachi..."

"I louve youu too..."

"..Don't, You'll forget all this tomorrow. Amnesia boy..."

"Hm?"

Hidan and Itachi were interupted by Pain, He was informing that it was one hour left 'til they were going home. So, wasting no time (Time is money as Kakuzu says...) they split apart again. Hidan and Deidara alone again, Sasori with Itachi and Tobi, Kisame with Kakuzu, Pain with Konan.

Part 14- Our little group of criminals.

Pain and Konan decided to spend some time together, it was some time together. Even if Konan didn't really see Pain there but nagato, she liked Pain. Pain was Nagato after all, and nagato was Pain. ...And Pain was cute...

They stopped by at the ice cream cafe' and byed some ice cream. Then they sat down at the round table, face to face.

Pain chuckled.

"I'm glad we started Akatsuki, Konan..."

Konan smiled.

"Yes"

"They're all so lovely. And interesting..."

She took a bit oof her ice cream and giggled.

"Mm, each of them have a special charakter..."

"Hah, and who thought Hidan and Itachi would like each other?"

"Hahah, Do you think Deidara and Sasori will ever tell each other 'bout their feelings?"

"Sometime soon, but their both damn coward chickens..."

"What is it with you and you and chickens?"

"I don't have any chickens... Sadly..."

Konan laughted.

"You're the chicken!"

"thank you"

Konan rose a brow and looked at Pains almost untouched Ice cream.

"Are you eating that?"

Pain slipped a spoon of ice-cream into his mouth.

"As it seems"

"Hmf... Oi, Pain?"

"Yes, Konan?"

"..."

Pain tilted his head and Konan goed on.

"I think our group will, somewere, someday, sometime... broke apart..."

"Why so?"

"Promise me, you'll keep us strong and stuck together."

Pain smiled and standed up. He lowred his mouth to Konan's forehead and kissed it.

"I will"

Konan flushed.

"Pain... What are you doing?"

He lowered himself more and looked at Konan and smiled.

"And you promise me, that if we would ever brake apart, you'll still be with me"

And he kissed her gently on the lips.

Konan was confused but smiled and returned the kiss.

"Pain.. Maybe I was wrong about the whole Akatsuki braking up part. I mean... I don't think all these gayish members would ever be weak enough to break up"

Pain smiled.

"Gay power to the **fucking **people,** un**!"

And Konan once again started to laught.

Part 15- Will you leave me forever after today?

Hidan and Deidara had decided to go try Insane as their last ride. They were talking on their way there. They used to solve their problems like his, talking friend to friend. But right now, Deidara thought Hidan's problem was alot more worse than his own. Hidan thought Itachi would be normal after tomorrow. Forget eveything that had happened and return to being his normal 'just friend'. He didn't really want that to happend, but what could he do?

Hidan looked down at the ground as they walked.

"Deidara? Do you think he may remember?"

Deidara looked pitiful.

"Hidan, to be honest I don't"

Hidan groaned...

"But, un!"

The silver-haired looked up at his friend.

"Maybe if you... You know... Give him a strong memory to hold... You know, something you wont foget that easy...?"

"What would that be...?"

Deidara blushed.

"Aaaahh, well, Y'know... Nhnn..."

Hidan rose a brow and put his hand at each side of his waist. Waiting for a better explanition...

Deidara looked at Hidan with usure look.

"Uun... Like ... You knoow..."

Hidan looked bored, showing he didn't get a shit of what Deidara was saying...

Deidara put his index fingers together... (Hinata style deidara =P)

"...Like..."

He almost whispred.

"You could...nhh...do...that... you know..."

"WHAT?"

"...I don't know if I should say it, un... You'll get angry..."

"I wont, now tell me!"

"... ah, you know: ~ooohhh ahhh aaaa! -take it like a bitch! ~ Oh you're so gooood~~"

Okay, now he was purely disgusted, scared, freaked and angry at Deidara.

"I FUCKING TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM ABOUT ONE HOUR AGO AND YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM?"

"I told you you wounld get angry, un..."

"But that's just too absurd, Deidara! How does your brain work?"

"But I just wanted to help..."

"Pfft, yeah, right, Now I finally understand why Sasori never gives a shit about you!"

Deidara gasped and opened his mouth to speak but Hidan was there.

"You're such a moron! How could I ever belive that you could help me?"

Deidara shut his eyes, preventing the tears for streaming down.

"But-"

"Hidan turned over and left, just leaving one sentence left for Deidara to hear.

"You're so useless..."

Deidara watched as Hidan left him. The words crushed his heart into pieces and he runned away, without destination decided.

It's not true! He wasn't a moron! neither useless! Sasori may not love him, but he liked him! Right? Right?

He stopped running when he saw the park bench he and Sasori had been sitting on before. He looked at it for a moment. He liked the wiew you got when you sat there. It was pointed toward the sea and it wasn't really a part of the crowdy road. He walked over and sat down. The moon was shining so bright over the sea, making it look like pure glass. Hmm, but what if Hidan was right? What if Tobi was wrong and Hidan was actually RIGHT? Hm, maybe he should give up about his feelnings...

But that would be totally impossible.

Deidara couldn't leave Sasori from his thoughts. He was always there. Ssaori always made him smile and cheered him up. Whenever he was sad, he thought of sasori. Sasori could cheer him up. But he never had done that in the reality though...

He wished he would do, sometime.

Sasori was important to Deidara. Alot.

Part 16 - Near the end

Kisame and Kakuzu had grew so tired they had decided to go wait in the car. Sitting in there, they were talking about the performance of Deidara. 'I love you'.

Kisame laughted and shut his eyes.

"That blondie relly meant it x) It was so clear! And gosh I love those fan-girls"

"Hmm yeah they're really in love..."

"oii, 'Kuzu, have you ever been in love?"

"D-don't call me that... And of course ive been in love"

"Aww..."

"Baka shut up"

The stayed silent for a while.

Then Kakuzu was about to finish one of his woodoo dolls (Holy shit, kakuzu makes woodoos o.O ) He plucked it up from his rucksack , but it slipped of his hand and lan ded on Kisame. He was about to take it, his hand almost touching Kisame's legs when a car 'beep' (as Tobi says) was heard and he jumped and acidentally groped Kisames lenght instead of the wodoo. He blushed and looked away.

"Kakuzzuuu! What'te heck are you doing?"

"I-I umm"

Kisame gave Kakuzu the doll.

"Here, god take it, Just keep away from my thing"

"Do I have too...?"

...

Kisame giggled.

"Not when we arrive at home"

Part 17 - Useless

Deidara was so useless. He couln't do a thing. Not help his friend nor please his Danna. He was just a extra piece for eveyone. Did he even mean anything to anyone. He sighed. But still so beautiful, so bright and wonderful, was his love.

Hmm he wondered were Sasori was right now, as he sang a song silently to himself. (Dear you-Higurashi no naku koro ni )

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono_

_Ushianatte hajimete kizuita_

_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto_

_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_

_Ushianatte shimatta daishou wo totetsumonaku ooki sugite_

_Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo_

_Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai_

_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare_

_Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo_

_Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga_

_Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru_

Sasori heard a silent, pretty melody from somewere. The voice seemed familiar and he went to see were it came from.

Ah, it was Deidara...?

He walked over and stood behind him, listening carefully. He really sang nice...

Deidara sudddenly went silent. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Sasori listened to the sigh and a few seconds later he decided to sit down next to the blonde, who didn't even notice him.

"Why am I so useless...?" he whispered under his breath.

Sasori rose his brows.

"Says who?"

Deidara gasped, turning over to face Sasori.

"Ahh...!"

"Whoever said you're useless, should die, coz you're not" Sasori blushed, looking into Deidara's blue/grey eyes.

Deidara sadly smiled. Hmm, like Sasori cared, pah.

"Sure, how do you know such things"

"What makes you say that?"

Deidara looked confused.

"You're usually over confident"

Deidara laughted.

"Well I just thought... I'm so weak, I can't really express my feeling. I can't even help my friends..."

Sasori listened carefully to what his partner said. Of course he thought Deidara was going crazy or something but he actually sounded serious.

"Deid-"

"Would anyone give a shit if I died?" Deidara smiled, but his eyes were filled with sadness, "My existence is so useless, un..."

Okay so that was enough for Sasori. He couldn't listen to this kinda crap. He tthrowed himself over at Deidara and held him down on the bench.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, BRAT!"

Deidara looked quite chocked, but it didn't take long until he smmiled creepily again.

"Yeah, I shouldn't even talk. It will annoy everyone, un."

"BAKA! What you're saying! It's all crap! NOTHING IS TRUE! Who do you think I am! Huh? You little slut, I loved you! I loved the happy Deidara! The one who always shined through even if it was the darkest night in history! Where is that Deidara?"

Deidara just stared. Did he just say that he loved him? oh... CRAP! H-he cared?

"Danna! I-I..."

"Answer me!"

"So you don't love me anymore...?"

"Dei... You're not useless. What would I do without you?"

"Ah..."

Deidara looked at the red-head 5 cm above him. God he was hot... And wet.~

"I-if you say so, danna, un"

"... You're not smiling. Neither laughting or angry. Are you really Deidara?"

Deidara thought for a while. Well he wasn't really acting normal... Aww, Sasori was stroking his cheek, kyyaaaa it felt so goood! for how long had he been waiting for this?

"Daaaanaa~ You're so cute!"

... Ah fuck, he was turning into a fan-girl...

"Hmf... Thats more normal, brat"

"Don't call me brat, asshole!"

Sasori chuckled.

"Okay, you seem to be the real thing..." He brushed his lips to Deidara's, "Now when I'm sure..."

He kissed Deidara gently on the lips.

Part 18 - Äntligen sista delen! Pallar inte skriva meeer -_- dethär tog mer tid är förväntat!*

"Paaaaaain-saaamaaaaaaaa!~"

Tobi glomped Pain that was watching his favourite show (Glamour xD) in the akatsuki living room. It had been one hour since they arrived at home.

"What is it, Tobi?"

"I saw something scarry in Sasori's room!"

"Hmm, well that doesn't surprise anyone"

"But it was so scary! I'm gunna dream bad dreams!"

Pain sighed and let his eyes leave the screen and the story of Brooke and Tailor's argumets about Ridge. (hahha I can't belive I know these kind of thing! Thank god my mom watches Glamour :3 (It sucks! Dont watch it! D)

"Tell me then"

"Can two males have babies?"

Pain's eyes narrowed. He saw the other guys that were hanging around in the kithen look at Tobi with wide mouths and twiching eyes. Then came one of those hot wisles (probably from Hidan or Kisame) and many laughters.

Pain coughed.

"Weeell of course not! Deidara and Sasori are just playing a little"

Then tehy all heard a noice coming out of the artists room.

'Oh come on SASORI you got me all open un just fuck meee'

'Shh baka be silent!'

Tobi looked from the door to pain.

Pain sighed and turned to the TV again.

"They're just playing. As said-"

"Can Tobi go join them?"

"NO"

"But Tobi wants to play too-"

"Nooooo Nooo Noooo, you'll regret opening that door"

"...But they seem to be havung fun..."

"Ahum, The game is only made for the older guys"

"But Sempai is young"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Tobi ish zory..." (Aww poor Tobi, you can play with them some other time :3 *haha *yaoi trialgel xD)

Later, the frittering in the kithen dissapperared and Hidan went back to his sad mood. He walked over to the coach in the living room and sat down. Noone was there...

Ah Jashin, he felt so bad! Why had he been so mean to Deidara? Well he was glad he was with Sasori (finally) and so but ... Why had he called him useless?

Hidan's thoughts were broken by Itachi jumping on his stomach and laying down on hiim.

"Hey, 'tachi, I'm falling off..."

"No, I wont allow such things to happend."

...

Hey... That sounded quite Itachiish! Whatte! He sounded like normal unhyper Itachi! Oh god he had to try that again! Was Itachi back to normal?

"Itachi? Do you know how the fuckin'weather will be like tomorrow?"

Haaa let's see how Itachi answer this!

"Actually It's going to be 2 0 degrees. Sunny but yet some clouds in the western parts"

"Uhh, okay, then do you know what 457427+75023,5 is?"

"If i'm correct, it should be 532450,5"

Hidan looked at Itachi, eyes wide and mouth half open. Oh heck it was Itachi! But then, why was he-

cutted of in thoughts again...

"What is it Hidan? You look shocked" Itachi giggled.

"Uhh well why are you...?"

"Hm?"

Itachi gave Hidan a little peck on his lips.

"Fuck, well... Never mind!"

Hidan wrapped his arms around Itachi and gave him some wanted attention...

So Itachi didn't forget it all...! Oh hell. Well that's good. But he couldn't be that happy! Deidara would probably never talk to him again! FUCK.

He smashed his head to the kithen table he was sitting in front of.

Forgive me Deidara...

Part 19 - I promise! this is the very last part! GOODBYE! (Fail... -_-)

Bright morning.

"Deidara!"

Hidan saw Deidara sitting alone on the couch in the living room, eating strawberry cake and watching... was it happy tree friends? Aw, Hidan loved that show. It was so wonderful and pretty~

Anyways.

Deidara turned over to see Hidan but he turned back.

"Go away, un" voice annoyed... "If I really disturb your life that much, then just go on and avoid me. Un."

Hidan looked pitiful. He knew Deidara would react this way.. What should he do? What kind of friend was he! Sigh...

But he wasn't giving up.

He sat down next to Deidara, who was totally ignoring Hidan's existense, and gave him a little smile.

"I'm glad you finally told Sasori"

"..."

"Hey..."

Hidan looked at Deidara half eaten cake that was resting on Deidaras crossed legs.

"Are you eating that?"

Deidara gave Hidan a little annoyed glare, but then he looked back to the TV with a little smile.

"It's ok, go on and take it, un"

Hidan smiled and took the cake and started eating.

Deidara sighed and a long time silence passed by.

Suddenly Deidara noticed a spoon full of cake in front of him.

"Fuck I can't eat all of this, help me"

"..."

Deidara opened his mouth and ate. Hidan watching him in an amused way.

"What is it, un? You're freaking me out with that look..."

"You've got cream on your nose, dude..."

Deidara blushed and raised his hand to get rid of the cream, but his hand was held back by Hidans fist and he was moving closer to him!

Ahhh nooo he didn't want anymore Hidan in his life! He was a jackass! No way!

Ah!

Hidan licked of the cream from Deidara's nose with his tounge. Then he smiled and started to laugh..?

Deidara rose his brows, he was about to push Hidan away but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"H-hidan..."

"Forgive me Deidara, I've been a horrible guy, I know."

"... O-okay I forgive you, un..."

"...That's good... "

They stayed like that for a moment...

"Hahaa fuck, man, you picked strawberry cake! How cute, typical Uke! Hahahhaa!"

"S-shut up, un!"

THE EEEEEND! FIN! SLUT! FINITO! TAMOM SHOD!

*Grönalund-Amusment park in sweden :3

*Sanna- One of my friends o_O""

*Äntligen sista delen! Pallar inte skriva meeer -_- dethär tog mer tid är förväntat - Finally the last part! Too lazy to write moooore -_- This took more time than I thought

*Yaoi triangel- three boys having smex :3 or makin out xD

*Tilten, Insane, Fritt fall - All those creepy names are names of random rides at Grönalund. If you want to see how they look, visit: Grö (Grö)(I don't remember xD)

FFC Made by: Pany-chan 3


End file.
